


Et tout mon sang coule dans leurs regards

by KarneolVision



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarneolVision/pseuds/KarneolVision
Summary: 'La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon coeur' - the second part.And thus the next of my 30 days of 'Beauty and the Beast'-Challenge-inspired fanarts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only human. I had to make a second part - and only partly to make it look like it's more than it really is, but also because of that - rather to push myself. Thank you all so much who have followed me so far :))

Prompt 3. _Midnight_

  

EdiT: This picture actually came into existence while one night I was watching Doris Day singing/considering her next move towards Rock Hudson in _Lover Come Back._ Heh.

 

 _Should I be fire or ice, Should I be firm or tender,_ _Should I be bad or nice, Should I surrender?_  
  
_Shall I resist my heart, Shall I deny its splendor?_  
_Shall I insist we fight, Should I surrender?_  
  
_His pleading words so tenderly entreat me_  
_Is this the night that love finally defeats me?_  
  
_Should I avoid his touch, Should I play a shy pretender?_

  
_Should I admit I'd much rather Surrender?_  


 

 

 

Yeah. Well...


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt 12: _Dreams_

 

__


End file.
